1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electromagnetic relay.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electromagnetic relay which includes an electromagnet, an actuator which is actuated in response to a magnetic action of the electromagnet, a contact which opens and closes in response to the actuation of the actuator, and a housing for accommodating the electromagnet, the actuator and the contact is known (See JP 2008-210776 A.).
There is a need for an electromagnetic relay with improved reliability of an opening and closing operation of a contact part.